Emotionless
by Jumpship82
Summary: Ariana has grown up only knowing one way of life. When she loses her memory and trys to forget what little she can remember. Will it change though when she meets people she hadn't even dreamed about?
1. Default Chapter

~ Emotionless ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything that has to do with Lord of the Rings. Though you guys should already know that. All I own is Ariana, her father and mother Sally Matt Mrs. Lester and anyone else that may come up that is not in the lord of the rings books.  
  
Note to all, please keep in mind this is my first lord of the rings fan fic so If I get a detail about middle earth wrong please forgive me for my mistake and tell me the correct way. This story is going to be following the movies and books, because there are things in the books that I like and things that are in the movie that are not in the books that I like. Another thing this will go all the way to the War of the Ring but if it will go after that or how much further after that it'll go I'm not going to tell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prolog ~ My World  
  
People just pass me by, as if I'm not there. Actually most people wouldn't at my high school wouldn't recognize my face. But out of those that do know that I'm there talk of me as being this scary, emotionless thing.  
  
My parents worry about me, they say that I should go out for things, talk to people, go the mall. They want me to do something, or anything and be someone or anyone else that I am. I've had to speak to councilors because of my "depression" or my "drug addition", or else my "suicidal attempts". They just fail to recognize that I'm different.  
  
My mother has this thing where she has to know every single little detail about my life. And has to always have control, and when she doesn't have control, she gets pist. It was because of her that I had to go to the councilors in the first place, because she didn't know what I was doing, so she made up things that were not actually happening to me.  
  
My father works all day, and will come home for about 4 hours. During those 4 hours he's either sleeping, or getting drunk with his buddies. And then in the few minutes that I might actually see him, he expects me to be "daddies little girl" and act as if he was a real father, and that my world was prefect. But it's when he's drunk that I become his punching bag. My mother believes my father is helping me get further in life by doing this and ignores everything that she hears because she wants to live in this prefect world, and if something isn't prefect she acts as if it isn't happening  
  
As for me I live in a world that is only black. You aren't aloud to show any weakness or you will be smothered into dust. There's no such thing as happiness. When you're happy you are denying the fact that there is evilness. No crying is aloud, because then you're showing a weakness.  
  
Unlike my mother thinks I've never in my life have touched any drugs, or alcohol. Nor am I depressed. I do talk to people when I need to or have to. I do things on my own and in my own way. I don't care if people think of me as a freak.  
  
They're all just weak. Living in their primitive high school world. Where they're only worries and troubles are how their hair looks, or they will be talking about the hottest guy. Then when they really get on a role they'll start talking about how they're going to marry this guy named Orlando something. And if it's not that it's school pride and how they are going to demolish who ever it is our school is playing in the next game. They don't realize that the world is a cruel and cold place. And that it's everyone for them self.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is a note I am only going to say once just because I am one that does not like to repeat themselves a thousand different times but because I've had a lot of people ask me if this is how I really feel,or if I really actually do have these problems in my life I don't. None of this is based on me except maybe a couple of small details and I mean small details. I just decided to write a story where the girl is like this. I just thought that I should make this clear to everyone that ever reads this story. But now that that is cleared up please review!  
  
Jessie 


	2. Chapter 1 Waking up

Emotionless  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything that is from the lord of the rings books everything else is mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Waking up.  
  
"Ariana wake up!" my mother called. "Breakfast will be on the table in 3 minutes."  
  
I slowly got out of my bed not wanting, to go to school where everyone was just so "the world is prefect."  
  
"Ariana are you getting up if you're not down here in 1 minute you will not be eating anything at all!"  
  
"Mother," I said under my breath.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Good now eat that up before it gets cold. And honey why can't you ever smile like you use to when you were a little girl. You were always so happy. And so clean, and prissy."  
  
I just looked up at my mom not saying a thing. She'd never get over the fact that I'd changed.  
  
"Well here's your lunch I packed you."  
  
I went back up stairs after eating my breakfast then quickly finished getting ready, before heading out to my car to go to school.  
  
My classes seemed like they couldn't have gone any slower especially math, I was actually very good at math, but the teacher had to be about 100 years old. To make it worse she would read strait from the book, making it very difficult for anyone to pay attention let alone stay awake. Everyday it was the same she'd show you a problem and then say something alone the lines of. "Well you take this number here and push this on your calculator, then you get this and then you do this and this and then you type in this and then you get this." Her motto was "Take it, do it."  
  
"For homework today do pages 178 to page 181 all the even problems, due tomorrow."  
  
"Mrs. Lester, you do realize that we have football practice tonight and then later there's a party, and there's no way in hell that I'm going to get done with this assignment." Spoke up Matt Miller.  
  
"Miller I suggest that you do the assignment or you will get a zero."  
  
"And when am I suppose to find time to do this?"  
  
"Maybe if you'd shut your mouth for 5 minutes you'd be able to get it done." I muttered to myself.  
  
"What'd did you say uh.?" Matt snapped at me.  
  
"My name's Ariana, and I said maybe if you'd shut up for 5 minutes you'd be able to get done with the assignment."  
  
"Ariana since when were you in this class?"  
  
"I've been it the whole year, you're just to caught up in you're damned football world to realize what's happening past your big head."  
  
"Ariana, Matt that's enough! Both of you can see me after class."  
  
"Now look what you did Ariana."  
  
I just ignored him and turned to my trigonometry. Twenty minutes later the bell finally rung. I gathered my stuff and walked up to Mrs. Lester's desk, waiting for Matt to hurry up his arse up with his girl friend, so that we could get done with whatever Mrs. Lester wanted us to get done with, so that I could go to lunch.  
  
When Matt finally decided to come up, Mrs. Lester decided to bless us with a detention and then decided to double our assignment.  
  
"Ariana have you ever smiled?"  
  
"Why does that matter?"  
  
"You're creepy."  
  
"Are you afraid of me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you actually mean that, or are you just saying that because you don't want you're ego to be punctured. Matt I really don't time to waste with you is stupid questions, so if you will, move I'd greatly appreciate it."  
  
Matt moved aside allowing me to walk past the doors of the classroom. I walked over to the crowded cafeteria. Finding my regular seat I sat down and began eating my lunch, which was the regular rabbit food, as my father called it.  
  
"Hey Ariana!"  
  
I turned around shocked to find that someone decided to talk to me face to face by choice, but it was only Matt. I just ignored him and continued on to throw my lunch away.  
  
"Ariana! Stop!" Matt semi-yelled, grabbing on to my arm.  
  
"Let go of my arm now." I deadly replied.  
  
"No, I want to talk to you."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Why do you have to be so cold?"  
  
"I'm not cold, you're just how do I put it, you only see the silver lining. And I don't live that way. Now let go of my arm."  
  
Matt still didn't let go of my arm.  
  
"A lot of girls would die to be in your position."  
  
"Well I'm not them, I wouldn't care if you were the most wealthiest, most famous, person in the world, it means nothing to me."  
  
"I just don't get how a person could be so distant and cold, and e-"  
  
"Emotionless?"  
  
"How'd you know I was going to say that?"  
  
"I'm not deaf, I do hear what people say about me. Look you stay in your world and I'll stay in mine. Do you understand?"  
  
"Once you see past you're eye's you're actually pretty."  
  
"Save it for someone else, who'd actually care." I said taking my arm away from his grip, and then walking away.  
  
The rest of the school day for me pasted for me like any other day the regular lectures Then there are the lectures on how important it is that we do well in school, because college's start looking at our recorded. And that we have to get A's if we want to get somewhere in our life.  
  
At last the school bell rang, the weekend had finally come. I drove back to my house, and waited in the regular traffic jam.  
  
When the traffic decided to move so I could get off the main road, I drove the rest of the way to my home at 3441 Dodge Ave.  
  
"Ariana is that you?" my mother called. "Yes." "Good, go get on some different clothes I set up an appointment for you at 4:30 at Sally's to get your hair done for tonight." "What's going on tonight that you felt that you needed to set up an appointment for me?" "Your father has a very important dinner and all the other people are bringing their families so you are going to come too. I expect that when you're there that you will have the decency to act normal. You will dance with whom I tell you to dance with too. You'll also where this dress."  
  
"Normal, she doesn't even know what normal is. I'm certainly not going to dance with anyone she tells me to. Mom what were you thinking when you picked out this dress for me?"  
  
"Well go try on that lovely dress I bought for you."  
  
I went up stairs to my room, wishing that my mom wouldn't make me where this dress, It wasn't just the fact that it was ugly, well at least in my opinion, but it'd show my scars, bourses, that I had gotten while my father was beating me.  
  
I put on the dress to my dislike and searched hard in my closet for a jacket or cover up of some sort that I could wear when I went to the party. When I finally found a white jacket that'd work I put it on before going down stairs to show my mom.  
  
Of course being that my mom picked out the dress, she liked it on me, heck I could be triple the size I am now and she'd still like the dress on me, just because she picked it out.  
  
"Ariana take off that silly jacket."  
  
"But it's going to be cold." I quickly said.  
  
"No it's not, it's going to be rather hot, now take off that jacket. "  
  
I took of the jacket, revealing my marked body; I stared down my mother not letting her see anything.  
  
"Turn around.Good. It'll have to do, go back upstairs and make sure that you'll be ready for your appointment."  
  
I quickly left the room taking my jacket. I turned on my radio so I could block out everything that happened today and then also to block out further thought of tonight.  
  
"A parallel universe." "Being able to slip away to be unconscious, wow now that's one I haven't heard Bob."  
  
A song began to play  
  
"A parallel universe, yeah like there's really one out there because if there was I would be the first person there."  
  
"Ariana hurry up now or you are going to be late!"  
  
"Mother I am hurrying up."  
  
I quickly pulled my medium-long dark brown hair back into a low ponytail before heading out to my car again to drive to Sally's for my appointment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello you must be Ariana." Sally said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why don't you go sit down in that chair there while I go get my stuff it'll only take a couple of minutes."  
  
I walked over to the first chair and sat down wondering what she was going to do with my hair. I didn't know what I wanted down with my hair other then the fact that I wanted to just leave and stay at home and draw or listen to music.  
  
"Well Ariana do you know what you want done to your hair?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Ok." She said disappointedly. "How about we do something on the lines of this then." She said showing me a picture in a book. Or would you like some thing else done to your hair?"  
  
"No that's fine."  
  
"Well let's get started then cause we're going to be here for a while."  
  
She then started combing my hair all out making sure that there weren't any knots in it before taking her curling iron and curling my hair into a ton of ringlets. Then taking some of them and pulling them up into twisties and letting the curls come down the rest of the way.  
  
After about 2 hours she was finally done with my hair, I left the place being that my mother had already prepaid Sally and drove back home only to have to get ready to go to my fathers dinner party.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good after noon my sweet Ariana." My father greeted as I walked in the side door.  
  
"Father." I acknowledged.  
  
"Don't you go using that tone with you little brat." He said slapping me hard across the face while my mother walked by looking for her purse acknowledging that nothing had happened.  
  
I just stared at him strait in the eyes determined not to let him win.  
  
"All we ever do is give you love and this is how you repay us? You're worthless go get dressed into better clothes and I expect you to behave better at the dinner party or you can expect a beating after wards."  
  
I turned and walked upstairs as if nothing had happening knowing that my father would know if he did his job by scarring me if I ran quickly up the stairs. When I got to my room I found my long dark emerald green dress lying on my bed waiting for me to put it on.  
  
"You know Ariana it's right of you're father to do that to you especially when you act out of line. I would do it myself if your father didn't do it to you. One day I know that you'll be thankful that we helped you in this way and taught you your place in this house. I want you to wear this necklace I got for you the other day." My mother said standing in my doorway.  
  
I just took the necklace and shut the door as my mother left my room so I could get changed.  
  
"Ariana get down here now we're leaving and I'm not going to allow someone like you to let me be late!" My father yelled up at me.  
  
"I'll be down there in a seconded."  
  
"No you will come down here now or else I'll come up there and drag you down here myself!"  
  
I looked at myself in my mirror one last time before walking down the stairs to my mother and father who were acting like it took me a century to get down here.  
  
"Get in." my father barked at me.  
  
I got in the back of the car as my father speeded his way down town to the Convention Center, which is where the whole thing was taken place.  
  
The convention center was a big fancy building that was no doubt as beautiful on the inside as the outside, And being that this was a dinner party for a whole bunch of wealthy lawyers the decorations were never the less best that money could buy.  
  
A man came up to our car to park it wherever it was they were parking the cars. My mother was then escorted up to the building and my father was beside her and I just stayed a few feet behind hoping that I might be able to shag them once we got inside.  
  
"Darling why don't you come in or you might catch a terrible cold from being out side so long." My mother said sweetly putting on an act for everyone else to see how prefect of a family we were.  
  
"Mr. Tomsen and Mrs. Tomsen what a pleasure it is to see you here this evening." My father greeted. "Indeed it is sir. And who might these lovely ladies at your side be?"  
  
"This is my wife Victoria and our lovely daughter Ariana."  
  
"What a pleasure it is to meet you young Ariana. You must feel very lucky to have a father such as the one that you have. He's a good man."  
  
"Oh very, words can't even describe how I feel." I replied sarcastically, though they all believed me. "Mother I feel rather tired from all this standing may I please go and sit down at our table?"  
  
"My what fine manners your daughter has Victoria, you must be very proud of her." Mrs. Tomsen said.  
  
"Thank you. Yes darling you may go sit down."  
  
Every word that my parents spoke made me want to throw up. I hated acting like I was some week girl who couldn't lift a pencil to saver her soul. I hated the fact that I always had to act like I had the best of families when I was dying to tell them other wise. But even if I was to tell them I know that none would believe me. For how could some one as successful as my father who worked all day and night not love his daughter? Or how could a stay at home mother not have enough time to spend with her daughter and cherish her? Everything that my father's buddies knew was a lie, but they would always think otherwise.  
  
I just sat at the table staring into the candle that was placed upon our table, remembering what was said on the radio earlier. Was it actually possible for people to do that? It would be incredibly amazing though to do something such as that by will. But it's probably all a bunch of crack. I went to get something to drink assuming that the only thing that I was going to be able to drink was punch. Well hopefully there would be punch and not tea, like the last time, since I wasn't fond of tea at all.  
  
I got up from my seat and walked over to the table where the food was being served but then everything starting falling in and out of focus and everyone sounded so distant as darkness engulfed me. If this was dying then it wasn't so bad. Seeing stars past me by at a, well I seemed like I was going somewhere fast, just I don't know where it was that I was going it just felt as if I was being pulled somewhere. Everything just keep on going faster and faster until it all just stopped and I found that I was falling from the sky hitting tree branches one after another. Then everything just went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review!!!  
  
Jessie 


	3. Chapter 2 Findings

Mel( ) Thanks!  
  
Raven Thank you!  
  
Butterflyangel3 thanks for the review, I just found it kind of funny just because of the way that you said it and I have a friend who would say things like that and the way she says what she says is funny.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own any lord of the rings characters, but being that I already did say this a long with everyone else it's kind of pointless but never the less I said it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Findings  
  
Aragorn, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were quickly running towards Rivendell following the path that Arwen took along with the 9 ring wraiths that followed her in effort to take Frodo from her protection.  
  
"Get down!" Aragorn abruptly  
  
"What is it?" Pippin quietly asked.  
  
"I heard something in the distance that had an ill favored sound."  
  
"You don't think it's and orc do you Strider?"  
  
"No it was to light to be an orc, well at least an average size orc. Stay here and be on your guard, if there's one there's bound to be another close by."  
  
Aragorn quietly walked through the wooded area that surround the valley of Rivendell' boarders. Until he came upon a lady who was wearing a long dark emerald green dress that was made of a very fine silk. The dress had a low cut back that revealed many scars and gashes that were bleeding heavily. She had long dark brown hair that was curled and pulled up in an unusual way that Aragorn had never seen before. Aragorn knelt down over the girl who he would of thought dead if it had not been for the ever slight rise and fall of her chest.  
  
"Merry, Sam, Pippin get over here quick."  
  
"He's found a girl Merry!" Pippin said shocked as he was running towards Aragorn.  
  
"A girl out here?"  
  
"We must make haste for Rivendell quickly now, she's lost consciousness and has open wounds that run deep and I do not know how she got them. If she was poisoned then she could die if we don't get her there quick enough."  
  
Aragorn cradled the girl close to him as he and the hobbits ran past the ford and into the valley of Rivendell.  
  
"This way!" Aragorn called back to the hobbits. "It's just a little further and we'll be in the heart of the valley."  
  
"Estel!" Arwen said running out to him and the hobbits.  
  
"Arwen where is your ada?  
  
"He's in his study, who is she?"  
  
"I do not yet know. I found her as we were coming to Rivendell unconscious and bleeding badly. She's been beaten up, but how I do not know, nor do I know who did this to her. I found her alone."  
  
"Bring her up into my bed chambers, they are the closest, while I got get Ada. You young hobbits may go over there, there will be someone there shortly to attend to you."  
  
"Thank you my lady." Sam said kindly.  
  
Arwen smiled before parting with them to get her father Lord Elrond.  
  
Aragorn brought the girl up into Arwen' chambers and laid her upon the big bed that resided in there. It was then that he realized that this girl could be no older then 20. Her gown was also a style he had not seen before, meaning that she could not be from a realm that he had been to before in his lifetime. But even he had to been to all the realms of Middle Earth save Mordor, but only the foulest of creatures ventured there. Wherever she came from she must have been of royal heritage though for no commoners would ever wear silks of such beauty he had only seen the elves wear silks of such beauty. When assuming the fact that she was of royal heritage, guards should have accompanied her. Yet she was alone with no one in site around her and she was wounded. Then she was also right outside of Rivendell such were the mysteries of her.  
  
"Where is the girl?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Right here." Aragorn said, moving away from the girl.  
  
Aragorn went outside the room to be greeted by Arwen."  
  
"Estel how is she?"  
  
"Not good, I must ask are there any realms that I do not know of?"  
  
"No, why would you question something such as that when you've traveled all of Middle Earth and are a Ranger?"  
  
"I would be no commoner would wear silks of such beauty as she is wearing which could only mean that she must be of some royal heritage, yet she found alone. Even if she wasn't a girl would not be found alone especially one as young as her it'd be to dangerous."  
  
"She seems to have laid many mysteries before us, hopefully she'll awake soon and will be able to help up solve these many questions my love."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
sorry for the short update but it just was a good ending point for me in the story maybe not for you . Next chapter will be longer though I promise!!!  
  
Please review tell me what you think the good bad and ugly  
  
Jessie 


	4. Chapter 3 Who Am I?

Thanks you for all your reviews !!  
  
* * *  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own anything that is From the Lord of the rings books. I just own things like Ariana.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 3 Who am I?  
  
* * *  
  
Pippin was in the healer's room where the mysterious girl was residing for the mean time. Pippin just sat there quietly in the chair that was beside the young girl's bed. He had been mystified by the girl and wanted to know everything about her maybe it was just because that he was younger then anyone else there and maybe she could be someone to talk too. Sure he had Merry, but even Merry was older then him and had already gone through everything he had gone through, it was just different talking to someone your own age then someone older.  
  
"Who opened the curtains?"  
  
"Curtains?" Pippin asked in confused voice.  
  
"Where am I?" the girl asked in a panic voice.  
  
"You don't need to worry milady, you're rather safe here. But if you want to know we're in Rivendell."  
  
"What's Rivendell?"  
  
"It's where the elves live."  
  
"Elves?"  
  
"Yes, haven't you ever heard of elves?"  
  
"I don't know, well I might of I can't remember."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
The girl just sat there staring at the floor as if trying to remember.  
  
"I- I don't know" She said looking at Pippin.  
  
Pippin looked her back in the eyes. He had never seen eye's such as the ones she had.  
  
"Do you know my name?"  
  
"No I don't sorry milady, we were all kind of hoping that you could tell us who you were because we found you out in the wilderness."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Milady."  
  
"Is that my name Milady?" She asked hoping that it wasn't "Milady".  
  
"No, it isn't I can assure you it isn't it's just a respectful way to call a girl such as your self when you do not know them."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Milady stay right here I'm going to go get a friend of mine who will be able to help us." Pippin said before leaving.  
  
She just sat there on the edge of the bed amazed by the beauty of this place called Rivendell where ever that was.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lord Elrond and Strider the girl has awoken."  
  
"Is she alright?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"It depends what you call alright, she can talk and she doesn't seem to have anything physically wrong, but she can't well she doesn't know who she is."  
  
"She doesn't know who she is?" Strider asked to make sure he had heard Pippin right.  
  
"Yes, she thought that when I called her milady that that was her name."  
  
"Come let's go see the girl, it is possible that she just isn't able to think clearly after all that has happened to her." Elrond said.  
  
When Elrond, Pippin and Aragorn were at the girl's room she was standing and examining the furniture that was there while running her fingers over it like it was glass and would break if she were to touch it any harder.  
  
"Young child would you please come over here so we can speak of your arrival and help you find out who you are."  
  
The girl shot her eyes up towards Elrond not saying a word to him or anyone else and turned looked back into the mirror that was in the room.  
  
"Milady we will not hurt you if that's what you are afraid of we were merely trying to help you." Aragorn said kindly.  
  
"I was never afraid of any of you." She muttered quietly to herself not knowing that Elrond was an elf and elves had exceptionally good hearing that could pick up anything that she said.  
  
"If you are not afraid of us child why won't you speak to us." Elrond said to her.  
  
The girl turned around to face them. "I won't speak to you because right now I am trying to remember, but I can't." She replied almost threateningly.  
  
"If you would talk to them they might be able to help you though." Pippin responded.  
  
"How could they help me if you do not know your self, because if they are your friends then they would not know me or where I came from."  
  
"But they are older and wiser then I am."  
  
"It doesn't matter. They probably have never meet me in my life."  
  
"Milady since you don't know who you are and can't remember anything of your past life-"  
  
"I haven't forgotten everything I can remember a few things." She shot at them.  
  
"What are those things you remember?" Elrond quickly asked her.  
  
"Is that really any of your business?"  
  
"Child as Ruler of this realm I demand that you tell us now what you remember." Elrond sternly responded.  
  
"Well if it means that much to you what I remember; I remember seeing billions of stars, more stars then I've ever seen in my life. Then I remember someone talking bout something bout this guy named Leg- oh look this is pointless."  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked shocked.  
  
"Yes, oh but you've probably have heard about him he's in that movie oh what's it called, oh well the title is not that important, but I remember always hearing girls in the hall way talk about how they are going to merry him or something other, but it's just a movie and he's not real."  
  
"Legolas not real? My child Legolas is very real, he's been alive for more over a thousand years."  
  
"Both of you guys are crazy he can not be real he's just someone every girl talks about along with this other guy name Aragorn. Look like I said this is completely pointless in me telling you anymore of what I can remember cause what I can remember couldn't possibly help me remember who I am." She then started walking past them but Aragorn grabbed her shoulder quickly before she could walk out of the room.  
  
"Let go of me!" She yelled at him, punching him the shoulder before running away.  
  
Pippin was about to go after the girl but then Elrond stopped him.  
  
"Someone should go after her."  
  
"No, Master Pippin."  
  
"Why not though?"  
  
"We will try to talk to her later, in the mean time Estel are you sure that you have never meet this girl?"  
  
"I've never laid my eyes on the girl before in my life."  
  
"All of this does not make sense then because how would a girl know about Prince Legolas Greenleaf, yet believe that he is not real and know about you yet not realize that you are real. It's going to take a while before we get anything out of that child."  
  
"Didn't you find it odd Lord Elrond the way she reacted when Strider simply grabbed her shoulder."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
* * *  
  
The girl ran away from the room as if it was instinct; for some reason the further she got away the safer she felt. She ran until she came to an opening in the wooded area where there were no trees in this area that was a circle. You could see strait up to the sky. And see the moon that was beginning to show. Everything here to her was so strange and majestic though she was trying to remember something about this place hoping that maybe she lived here at a time hoping that maybe this could be a clue to her past and who she was. In the distance she heard water running. She started to walk towards it in curiosity when she came to where the water sound was coming from there was a crystal-clear pool of water and a water fall, how inviting and refreshing it looked to her. She walked over to the banks holding up her emerald green dress as to not get it wet, thinking that this might be the only thing she has to wear. She walked in till the water was just above her ankles.  
  
Little did she know that someone had been following her ever since he had heard his name being spoken from her mouth.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
That's all for now. Thanks to anyone that reads this, Please review I accept anything the good, bad, terrible, ugly  
  
Jessie 


	5. Chapter 4 Names

Mel() ~ so you know yes she will get her memory back eventually. She's remembered some small insignificant things but as far as truly remembering everything that won't happen for a while. But so you know she'll still act the same way as she did before but it'll be like instinct to her and she won't really know why she acts the way she does except that she just is like that.  
  
Everyone else thank you so much for your reviews.  
  
A/N. So you know right now I am an extremely busy person at times so I know that I won't be able to update on a regular bases. Though I wish I could, but it's going to be almost impossible just because of all the things that I am in. And then Semester tests, which I have never taken before, and then I am in show choir, which is basically singing and dancing at the same time and you go around and compete at different places, it's hard but a lot of fun at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own anything that looks like it belongs to lord of the rings like Pippin, Merry exc.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 Names  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He just stayed there up in the trees with an ever-watchful eye as the girl climbed to the top of the small cliff-like rock and then sat there at the very edge dangling her feet over the water while her gaze was directed towards the sky. She looked so lost and very alone to him sitting there while day started to slowly turn into night. He wished that he could go up to her and hug her and tell her that she wasn't alone, that she didn't have to be alone with no one to turn too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Pippin was sitting in the dinning hall staring at his food, not even touching it in the slightest way or form which was practically unheard of in the shire, where the hobbits dwelled.  
  
"Pippin you should try these berries." Merry said popping one in his mouth.  
  
"No Merry I'm not hungry right now."  
  
"Pip is something wrong?"  
  
"It's just that it's getting dark and the girl hasn't come back yet and no one has gone out to look for her. I think that she might be lost."  
  
"I'm sure the girl will be fine, I bet she will be back here very soon Pippin."  
  
"That's not good enough Merry, didn't you see how hurt she was? Didn't you see all the cuts and bruises that were on her back and arms? We need to go and find her now!"  
  
"Gandalf!" Merry called as he walked past the entrance of the kitchen.  
  
"Ah Merry and Pippin at last I find you here," Gandalf. "Arwen' brothers along with some other elves were going to go and look for the girl. Pippin you will be going with them being that she has only spoken to you with out being frighten or resentful. Hurry now and get your cloak, they will be waiting for you down in the stables and it's going to be a cold night."  
  
"Gandalf won't you be coming too?"  
  
"No I'm going to stay here and watch over Frodo. So that Sam can get some rest."  
  
Pippin went running over to his room and grabbed his cloak before hurrying down to the stables.  
  
"Pippin you will be riding with me." Elrohir said him up and putting him on his horse before getting on his horse himself. "Elladar take your group out to the east and I'll go to the north."  
  
"And what would you want us to do if we find her dear brother?"  
  
"Then send one to the northern broader to get us and we'll bring Pippin over to you, unless if she does not resist you, we can not afford her to go running off again, it's already bad enough as it is."  
  
Elladar along with 10 other elves hurried of to the east.  
  
"Pippin hold on."  
  
"Hold on t-" Pippin started to ask but they were already making their way quickly through the woods.  
  
Pippin clung to the horse as if he was going to die if he were to let go. Elrohir sighed before putting a comforting arm around the small hobbit's waist.  
  
"Pippin, you need not fear falling off."  
  
"Sorry I've just have never ridden this fast before and I've never ridden without a saddle." Pippin replied relaxing a little bit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The same images kept replaying over and over again in her mind though none of them made much sense to her.  
  
"Why can't I just remember? Why? Why can't I remember my name?" she whispered in frustration throwing a small rock into the pool of water that was like mirror reflecting the night sky.  
  
A cool wind swept through the valley. She sat pulled her legs up to her chest, trembling, hoping that she might be able to stay warmer this way. Her eyes started to get heavy she strained them to trying to stay up.  
  
~  
  
He stayed there up in the tree, did he dare go down to the girl and offer her his cloak in comfort, or should he just leave her. But then leaving a child out in the wilderness, when it was cold and none the less a girl who probably had never had stayed the night out side before ruled leaving her out her by her self for the night. He only had one choice to go help her.  
  
He gracefully jumped down from the tree not making a single noise and then climbed up on the rock she was on.  
  
"Milady?"  
  
She bolted up shocked at hearing someone in the silence of the night.  
  
"Stay away from me."  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you milady, I'm only her to help you." He sincerely told her looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
"Legolas? As in.you're not the same.but then-"  
  
"What is it that you want to ask me?"  
  
"How can.are you the only Legolas here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can't be though."  
  
"I can a sure you little one that I am the only Legolas in Middle Earth."  
  
"Why are your ears pointed?"  
  
"I am an elf."  
  
"An elf? Okay then." She said sitting back down on the edge figuring that he wasn't going to hurt her.  
  
Legolas came up beside her and sat down.  
  
"Have you never heard of elves before?"  
  
"Not that I can remember, except for this one thing."  
  
"What would that thing be?"  
  
"I don't wish to explain it." She replied looking up into the sky as the stars started to show.  
  
Legolas looked at her; she puzzled him more then anything ever had before. She was different from any other mortal he had ever met. She didn't go crazy over the fact that he was Legolas, but then many mortals don't know of the Elven kin's royalty, nor did she go crazy over the fact that he was an elf, though he could clearly tell she had never seen an elf before. She just stood there asking direct questions with no feeling in her words; they just were. She showed no fear, no happiness, or sadness. Her eyes were something else there wasn't even a spark to be found in the depths of them.  
  
"The stars are a beautiful thing are they not?"  
  
"Yes they are" She yawned before falling asleep in her exact sitting position resting her head on her hand as she could no longer keep herself from falling asleep. (A/n: trust me it's very possible to fall asleep sitting up like this, my brother has done this many times)  
  
Legolas looked down on the girl picking her up as she was already in a very deep sleep and wrapped her in a cloak that she gripped in and pulled closely to herself as to keep the coolness of the night out. He walked down the rock with the girl in his arms; who was surprisingly very light to him.  
  
Legolas heard horses coming towards him.  
  
"Legolas," greeted Elrohir.  
  
Legolas nodded his head.  
  
"And what would the prince be doing out her when there is a feast being served at this very moment?"  
  
"I've been her for a long while, I followed her out here in curiosity. But she has fallen asleep." He replied revealing her face.  
  
"Alas we find her, while the evening is still young." Elrohir exclaimed. "Go send word to the other party we will be heading back and meet you there." He ordered an elf that had blonde hair and green eyes and was almost to the point of being considered husky for an elf. "Legolas would your rather walk back the rest of the way or you could ride back with the girl." Elrohir continued.  
  
"Elrohir there are not enough horses and I won't make someone walk just so I can use their horse if I were to run I could keep up as long as the horses don't go their fastest pace that is."  
  
"What about the girl?"  
  
"She's not being a burden, she rather light."  
  
"So be it." Elrohir, Pippin and the rest of the elves went riding back towards home. Legolas began following them, keeping up with them easily as the girl sleep in his arms not even realizing that Legolas was holding her, better yet running faster then she had ever ran.  
  
The girl woke later to the sent to a fresh woodland smell, she pulled the blanket around her closer, before realizing that she was being carried.  
  
"Be still, we will be back in a little bit." He whispered to her softly.  
  
"Be back where?" She said looking at him, not liking the whole situation.  
  
"Rivendell."  
  
"I don't want to go back to Rivendell. Put me down."  
  
"Please put me down now, you don't understand Legolas I don't want to go back there where that man was or that other older man."  
  
"Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Yes him, now please put me down!"  
  
"If you can keep up with us I will put you down but if you can't I'll either carry you or you will be riding on a horse with Glorfindel."  
  
She thought about her choices. "Fine I'll stay where I'm at but would it be possible for you to carry me on your back?"  
  
"Yes, it'd be easier for me to carry you that way too,  
  
Legolas carried the girl the rest of the way back.  
  
"I ran that far away?" she thought aloud getting down from Legolas' back.  
  
"Yes you did run that far away. Dinner is being served - you should come."  
  
She sighed and followed Legolas until Legolas walked into a big dinning room where elves and men had already been sitting and eating. Then there were also 4 small children with merry faces there with curly hair she figured to be Elvish. There also sat among the men and elves short - husky men with thick beards, some of which had thick braids in them. An almost mean look was upon their faces too.  
  
"Only half of you return Elrohir where is your brother and the others?" Lord Elrond asked as they entered the room.  
  
"We split into two separate parties ada."  
  
"Come and eat, later we will discuss things concerning these matters."  
  
She walked into the room and took a seat next to one of the Elven children who had brown hair and a man who had blonde hair with a superior look on his face.  
  
While thee food was being passed around she took small portions compared to what the Elven child next to her was taking. She ate the food in silence. It was tasty, as the child had said. When she had finished not sure what to do really, she sat in her place.  
  
"May I inquire what name would be bestowed upon such a fair lady as yourself?" The man she was sitting by asked, taking her hand to kiss it.  
  
She quickly pulled her hand away. He looked back at her confused by her action.  
  
"My name?"  
  
"Yes your name milady."  
  
"My name is. is. is um."  
  
"You do have one don't you?"  
  
"Yes of course I have a name it's um."  
  
"Her name is Saralissa, Boromir"  
  
"I did not ask you her name -?"  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil from the northern woodland realm of Mirkwood."  
  
"Legolas"  
  
"If you are going to continue this quarrel then I'd like to leave." She said getting up from her seat.  
  
"I shall like to see you again tonight." Boromir said.  
  
"I wouldn't." She said before leaving.  
  
Boromir watched Saralissa leave while Legolas turned his head so Boromir wouldn't see the smirk on his face.  
  
"That girl needs to be taught her place."  
  
Legolas just looked at Boromir in dismay.  
  
Saralissa went out side the hall and found a bench on a balcony type thing that looked over the valley  
  
A while later she was greeted by the Elven child that had curly brown hair and pointed ears. He was wearing brown trousers that cut off above his ankle and a white shirt.  
  
"Hello Lady Saralissa." He greeted.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"My name is Frodo Baggins, I'm a hobbit of the shire."  
  
"A hobbit, I thought that you were a Elven child."  
  
Frodo laughed quietly to him self at her honest mistake, smiling. "The only thing that hobbits, or halflings have in common with elves for features is that we both have pointed ears, but even they are very different."  
  
"Oh. Some one said to me that this was an Elven realm. If that is true then why are men, and hobbits and dwarfs, I think is what they're called, here?"  
  
"There is to be a council tomorrow in the morning."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I can not say."  
  
"May I ask where you are from?"  
  
"I'm from.to tell you the truth I don't remember where I'm from. I don't remember a lot of things from my past. I've lost my memory."  
  
"Do you remember traveling her with anyone?"  
  
"No, I only remember 4 things and those things I'd like to keep to my self. Who is that over there on that bridge?"  
  
Frodo looked over to the bridge. "That would be Strider and Arwen. They are in love with each other."  
  
"What is love?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's all for now. Please review. Thank you to those who have been reading my story.  
  
Happy holidays,  
  
Jessie 


	6. Chapter 5 Memories

DruidGirl ~ Thank you so much for pointing out my stupid mix up in words. Usually I will be typing fast and I won't even think about it. I will sometimes skip over it when I'm rereading it because I know what it's suppose to be and I'll read it like it's suppose to be but then I realize that what I wrote wasn't what I have put down. So you know English is my first language. The only other language that I know is Spanish, but I'm only in Spanish 1 at school so I know very little of that. When you said that I used a wide range of vocabulary I was kind of shocked because I never really think about using different words I just write it. But thank you for your review. I will try to make sure I do not make those mistakes again. But I will say I do not have the best grammar skills in the world, but I do have some one look over it. I also wanted to say sorry for not responding to your review in my last update. Thanks.  
  
LadyLight ~ Thank you for your review. Yes she forgot what love is. When I was writing it I was on the lines of thinking that if she forgot her name which is something that you grow up knowing that she would be able to forget love easily when she hadn't been shown love since she was a very young girl.  
  
Alex ~ since I know that you are TimmyTunner, or what ever it is that your screen name is I just wanted to say thank you again.  
  
Britty ~ Thank you!!  
  
Everyone else ~ Thank you for reading this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE ~ For now on in the story if you ever get confused Ariana will now be referred to as Saralissa, until her memory is restored. This way she will have a name and she doesn't have to be called Milady and I don't have to use She or Her. Saralissa means bittersweet for those that wanted to know.  
  
After this update I really don't know when my next update will be because I will be going out of town for New Years Eve and New Years Day. Then a few days after that school will start again. When school starts up again I have dance and show choir, which I will be having 3-4 days a week for several hours and then there is homework. So when I will be updating I do not know but I will update sometime during January.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5 Memories  
  
"You don't know what love is?" Frodo asked shocked.  
  
"Am I suppose to know?"  
  
Frodo stood there for a moment not sure how to explain love. Love was a feeling a deep feeling with in one's own heart. It wasn't a tree something solid that a person could touch or see it was like the wind. Even though you can't see it, it's still there.  
  
"Love is.Love is something that is difficult to explain. I'm not sure that I should even be the one to explain it to you even."  
  
"Can you tell me anything?"  
  
"Alright I will try to explain it to you. Love is the deep warm feeling you feel in your heart; it's like a fire in the dark. It can even take away all the pain and suffering and worries that you have. Love can change a person for forever."  
  
"How can one thing do all that?"  
  
"It just does."  
  
Saralissa sighed in confusion. How could something like love be real? How could it take away pain? She thought watching Strider and Arwen who were now holding each other in their arms.  
  
"Lord Elrond." Frodo spoke up.  
  
Saralissa turned around.  
  
"It is time." Lord Elrond spoke to her.  
  
Saralissa followed Lord Elrond into his study where an old man dressed in gray robes and a crooked gray hat was waiting. He also had a tall wooden staff with him.  
  
"This is Gandalf." Elrond said gesturing towards the old man.  
  
She slightly nodded her head.  
  
"Do you know why you are here?" Elrond began.  
  
"Yes, it's about what I remember, that's all everyone has talked to me about, except one."  
  
" 'Aye you are correct. Now that you know why you are here could you please tell us everything that you remember."  
  
"Tell me first why this is so important to you."  
  
"Saralissa, is that not what you have been called since Legolas has pronounced it to be your name?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Yes, though it's not my real name I believe."  
  
"Saralissa, you may not think what you have to say is important but it can mean the difference of us being able to bring you back to home or not. You also have spoken of Legolas and Aragorn. Two people of which have never laid eyes on you. If you have the gift of for seeing the future then it is very important that talk to us of what you have seen." Gandalf kindly spoke.  
  
"Everything I remember?"  
  
Lord Elrond and Gandalf both nodded their heads.  
  
"I only remember 4 things and I don't expect it to be considered useful by you." Saralissa stated. "I remember clearly seeing billions upon billions of stars, I think they're called I'm not exactly sure if they are called that. There was more then I've ever seen in my life, well to be more precise more then what you can see here."  
  
"Was anyone there with you?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"No, other then the stars there was nothing. There was no beginning or ending to this nothing, it was just there."  
  
"Continue." Lord Elrond spoke in a serious matter.  
  
"Then I remember; it's all blurry, nothing was clear except a table that had food and drinks on it. The room was light only by candles that were on round tables. There were round tables all over the room. There were also these dark figures around me. They're saying something but it's so quiet I can't tell what they are saying."  
  
"What did these dark figures look like?" Elrond asked.  
  
"They were dark and blurry."  
  
"Did they look like orcs or the perhaps the Nazgûl?"  
  
"I've never heard of orcs or Nazgûl."  
  
"They are also known as the Black Riders."  
  
"I've never heard of them, or at least I can't remember."  
  
"Not even orcs?"  
  
"No, the figures were just dark , they were more like men possibly elves. They were kind of tall and over shadowing, some of them at least. "  
  
"Please continue on."  
  
"I remember well, well this vision keeps playing over and over in my mind a lot almost as much as the one with the - ." She paused before continuing on. "There are these girls who are standing around these lockers on the doors there are all these pictures that were almost exactly like Legolas and that man. But they couldn't be the same people, I just know it couldn't. The girls then started talking about these movies. They talked about them a lot one thing they keep on talking about was Helm's Deep, though I don't know what that is. But they ended with talking about how they were going to marry them."  
  
"What did they say of this Helms Deep?"  
  
"They.it sounded like they were talking of a war. There was an army of 10,000 and then Haldir leading a group of elves and saying that there was once an alliance and now we will fight again together. Then they talked about all these people being killed. Oh and there was a bomb, bomb that blew up a wall. But that was all."  
  
"What is a bomb?" Lord Elrond asked, having never heard of anything that was called a bomb.  
  
"I don't really remember."  
  
"What else did they say about these movies as you called them." Gandalf asked.  
  
"They talked of some journey that several set out on to destroy this ring of great evil. They were saying something about "One ring to rule them all, One ring to something, something and then something else about binding." They also talked about the ghosts carrying these banners. But these ghosts were different then regular ones because there was a curse on them of some sort. And then they talked about the re-forging of a sword, it sounded like it was of great importance, there was something about how the sword was still sharp after thousands of years Isildur's heir. That was all that made any sense, but even that doesn't make sense. I don't know how you plan on making sense of nonsense." She said looking over to Elrond and Gandalf who were standing behind her as she was standing by a pillar looking at the rest of the valley.  
  
"What is the last thing that you remember?"  
  
She was hoping that after all this talking and asking of questions that they would of forgotten that she said that she remember 4 things and she wouldn't have to say anything about it. She closed her eyes as the last vision kept rolling through her vague memory. There was something about it. It seemed as if the vision was trying to taunt her into remembering fully what it was and what the events that happened on that day and those that followed. It was the one thing that she could never ever forget. The one thing that would always be there no matter what as it was imprinted into her memory in such a way that it was not possible to forget.  
  
"I don't want to tell. I will never tell you." She stated in a icy almost whispering voice.  
  
"You must tell Saralissa." Lord Elrond responded.  
  
"I can't, I can't you don't understand it wants me to tell, it wants me to remember, I can't tell, I refuse to tell. There is something about it that I don't want to remember again. Even if that means I never will have my memory back." 


	7. Chapter 6 Light of Middle Earth

Lady Light ~ thanks for the review  
  
ToNi ~ Thanks for your review, really thank you. Haha I've gotten a lot a reviews before especially with my other story which is posted on 2 sites, but I have to say I've never been told that they will die if I don't continue. Ok I must ask you something because you're the second person that has said that I have a very good vocabulary, can you please tell me why my vocabulary that I use is such a strong point, cause I've read through my story a couple of times. I'm like ok are they saying this because I use words like primitive, commoner and bestowed or is it they way I write things? Because to me those are words that are common to me and my friends so I don't get why people say that but still either way I really am just happy that people do review like you and do like my story. I love coming home from school and finding a review in my email. But I know that I am just going to crack up laughing the day that I get a review from someone saying they completely hated my story exc. Exc. Cause I have never gotten one yet. Ok I'll end this cause this is getting kind of long and you're probably getting bored at reading it. Thank you so much for the review!!!  
  
And thanks to everyone else who has read this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own anything that is lord of the rings related, it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, who is currently dead. Which is truly unfortunate.  
  
Clammier ~ I do however own Ariana, aka Saralissa they are no one else's property so back off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6 Lord Elrond' Council  
  
"You are willing to start all over and completely forget about the life you lead before you came here?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Yes." Saralissa replied; her voice rang clearer then a crystal bell, there was no doubt to be found in her voice.  
  
"I have made up my mind, you are to attend the council tomorrow." Elrond said.  
  
"What is this council for?"  
  
"You will find out tomorrow. For now it is late and you are probably weary, go rest Saralissa."  
  
Saralissa walked out of the room, thankful that she could go.  
  
"Saralissa!" a man called from behind her.  
  
She turned around to be greeted by the man she least wanted to see.  
  
"What was it you were seeking council for?" Boromir asked.  
  
"First of all I wasn't seeking council Boromir. Secondly what did go on in there is none of your business." She continued walking off down the corridor.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to my room."  
  
"Your room is not that way, it is the other way Saralissa."  
  
"And how would you know that?"  
  
"I asked a servant, who was going to show you your room but I said that I would instead."  
  
"You didn't need to do that."  
  
"But I wanted to."  
  
"But I did not Boromir."  
  
"You milady need to learn your manners."  
  
"I'm not your milady, I'm not milady to even begin with, you can call me Saralissa and nothing else but Saralissa and it's you that needs to learn manners."  
  
Boromir grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
"Not before you learn your place."  
  
"It was not a question of when it was an order."  
  
"I do not take orders from girls." He replied slapping her across the face.  
  
Saralissa did not scream for help, nor did she flinch at the pain she stood there looking Boromir in the eyes.  
  
"You are not my Lord, nor my king, nor are you my father, and I am not your slave. You are nothing more than I nor are you less you are just and equal meaning that you will not tell me what to do or what not to do. Do you understand that or do I need to make myself clearer?" Saralissa replied pronouncing every single word with out ever taking her eyes off of him.  
  
"You are just a lady Saralissa that has no right to speak against a man."  
  
"No, I am more than just a lady."  
  
"'Aye, more than lady you say; show me then."  
  
"Why should I when even after I do prove you wrong you still will not believe me? It'd be very tedious thing for me to do. And I have better things to do then trying to please you."  
  
Saralissa then left Boromir before he even got the chance to respond to her response. He was almost shocked, never before had any woman spoke against him until now. Never before had anyone stated that women were more than just a woman was. Let alone equals to men. Equals it seemed, in the way that she had stated it to him, was implying that women could stand next to men even in the face of war. Who was it that gave her this idea?  
  
~ Next Day ~  
  
Saralissa woke to sweet melodic song of the birds and the morning sun's first rays. Upon awakening she found several dresses lying on one of the wooden dressers that were in her room. With the 4 dresses was a small scroll of parchment.  
  
Saralissa  
  
Hopefully you will find these dresses to your likening. You are to wear the formal dark blue one to the council today. The council will start when the sun passes the hills that surround the valley. There will be a bell that will ring signaling the start of the council. It is important that you be there by the time the bell rings. Breakfast will be severed today in the same hall that dinner was served last night.  
  
May Valar bless and watch over you,  
  
Arwen  
  
Saralissa read over the letter a couple of times before setting it down. Figuring that she could ask someone like Frodo could tell her what when the sun passes the hills was suppose to exactly mean, she changed in the dark blue dress that she was told to wear today. ** The dress it's self gave the illusion that she was taller than she actually was. The dress however did fit her perfectly.  
  
After changing she walked back to the dinning hall, to find once again that she was the last one to arrive. She went and took the only empty seat that she could find, which was by elves she had never met. Saralissa ate her meal in silence.  
  
"Lady Arwen." Spoke one of the elves next to her.  
  
Saralissa looked up at the elf and Arwen who were talking in a language she could not comprehend.  
  
"Saralissa, I wish to speak to you before the council." Arwen said to her.  
  
Saralissa got out of her seat. Arwen took her hand and lead her down into a garden that was by the stream, which flowed through Rivendale.  
  
"Why did you bring me down here Arwen?"  
  
"There is something that I need to give you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Before my mother sailed into the west she gave me something and said that I would know what to do with it when the time came. I was very confused being so young. Before she got on the ship I asked her what it was and how I was going to know. She just said that my heart would tell me. As I got older I thought that maybe it had to do with something with my coming of age. Then that day passed and I gave up on trying to figure out what it was for until one day felt this longing in my heart, that day was the day that you arrived, though you were unconscious. Every night I saw the same thing over and over again, and then I dreamt of the day my mother left me her last words kept, it was then that I knew what it was and that you were the one meant to have it and not me. In the common tongue it is called Light of Middle Earth" Arwen said taking one of Saralissa' hand and placing it in her hand, then closing her hand around it Arwen looked at Saralissa.  
  
"What am I suppose to do with the Light of Middle Earth as you called it?"  
  
"You will know what do when the time comes."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's the Light of Middle Earth."  
  
"I know but really what is it."  
  
"It's exactly what it's called."  
  
"You can't give me this. Your mother gave it to you before she sailed to the west. She couldn't of intended on you giving it to someone else."  
  
"It was intended for you since before you were even born, it was waiting until the right person came. Had my mother not of left she would be the one giving this to you."  
  
Saralissa looked down in her hand at the Light of Middle Earth*** as Arwen had called it. The Light of Middle Earth was a bright gemstone. On the gem was a tree made of silver. Small green leaves were also on the tree. Above the lavender gemstone was a flame that consisted of several gemstones in different colors. Silver also surrounded the whole gemstone in a way that it was not covering it, but yet it was still around it. The pendant was on a sliver chain. Saralissa not wanting to lose it put it around her neck as a bell than rang.  
  
Saralissa ran to the council holding her dress up so she could get their quicker, she than took her seat next to Frodo. Little did she know that the elves that were present were looking at her and the pendant that she bore.  
  
"What is a girl doing here?" one of the men asked.  
  
"She is here on my order." Lord Elrond spoke. Elrond' words seemed to have answered everyone else's disagreement with Saralissa being present let alone hear what any man spake. **** "Strangers from different lands, friends of old, you've been summon here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will untie or you will fall. Each race is bond to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo." Elrond spoke in a voice wiser and far surpassing any man's superiority.  
  
Frodo walked forward and placed a gold ring on a pedestal carved from stone. Upon seeing the one ring whispers quickly swept through the council. Others stared strait at the ring as its voice crept into the very depths of their minds. Daring them to claim it as their own. Taunting them with the power it was born with.  
  
Saralissa sat in utter silence in her chair gazing at the ring, being deemed free of its deceiving power. All the while the pendant that Arwen have given here began to ever slightly glow.  
  
"So it is true." Boromir whispered slightly louder than anyone else did. "A dream," he continued standing up never letting his eyes astray far from the ring. "I thought the eastern sky grow dark thunder, but in the west a pale light lingered, and out of it I heard a voice, remote but clear, crying:  
  
Seek for the Sword that was broken In Imladris it dwells; There shall b counsels taken Stronger than Morgul-spells There shall be shown a token That doom is near at hand For Isildur's Bane shall waken, And the Halflings forth shall stand."  
  
"Boromir!" Elrond warned, but Boromir did not pay attention t him.  
  
"Isildur's Bane!" He stated one last time right before grabbing the ring. Instantly the black tongue rang, "Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg, trankatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." Saralissa turned her gaze quickly to Elrond at hearing that voice.  
  
"Never before has any voice dared to utter words of that tongue in Imladris. Elrond said.  
  
"Do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black tongue may it be heard in every corner of the west! The Ring is all together Evil!" Grandalf responded stating it clearly to every person present.  
  
"But it is a gift!" Why not use this ring? Long has my father steward of Gondor kept Mordor' forces at bay; by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir proclaimed standing up once again.  
  
"You can not wield it; none of us can. The one ring answers to Suron alone, it has not other master." Aragorn told Boromir from his seat.  
  
"And what would a ranger know on this matter?"  
  
"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas replied deafeningly standing up.  
  
"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas continued disliking this more and more as each moment passed.  
  
"Aragorn is a king?" Saralissa thought aloud to her self.  
  
"Havo Dad Legolas" (Sit down Legolas.) (I think I might of spelt that elvish wrong)  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir sharply replied sitting down.  
  
"Aragorn is right we can not use it." Gandalf stated.  
  
"You have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed." Elrond continued.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" spoke one of the dwarves taking his iron ax and slamming it down upon the ring. The ring destroyed the ax, shattering it into a thousand pieces as the dwarf flew on to his back because of the force that was emitted from the ring.  
  
"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin by any craft we here posses the Ring was mad in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must b taken deep into Mordor and casted back into the fiery caverns from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond said.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its back gates are guarded by more then just orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep and a great eye that is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland riddled with fire and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir announced.  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas quickly responded to this mortal.  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli asked, out-raged  
  
"And if we fail what then? What happens when Suron takes back what is his?" Boromir added.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli continued on his own bias thought.  
  
Immediately the two elves beside Legolas stood up. As did everyone else around them, save Elrond, his advisors Frodo and Saralissa.  
  
"No one trust an elf!" the dwarf shouted amongst the shouts.  
  
Saralissa watched everyone, until at last the small hobbit beside her stood up.  
  
"I will take it." Frodo clearly said, but no one heard him except Saralissa.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Saralissa yelled over everyone else's voice.  
  
Elrond looked to Saralissa in awe of the courage she had with in herself; standing up in front of men who were at least twice her age. She also saw or realized something that many men never realize in their short lifetime.  
  
"SHUT UP! Can't you tell that by yelling at someone else is doing nothing except delaying you from hearing what truly does need to be said? She continued yelling capturing everyone else' attention.  
  
"I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor - though I do not know the way." Frodo repeated to them.  
  
"I will help you there's burden Frodo Baggins as long as this goes to bear. Gandalf replied.  
  
"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn said kneeling down in front of Frodo holding hi sword in front of him.  
  
"And you have my bow." Legolas said.  
  
"And my ax." Gimli said stepping forward.  
  
"You carry the fat of us al little one. If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said.  
  
"Hey Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" Sam said coming forth from a bush that was near the council.  
  
"Now indeed it is not hardly possible to separate you two even when he is summon to a secret council and you are not." Elrond responded to Sam.  
  
"Hey we're coming too!" Merry said, as he and Pippin ran up to Frodo.  
  
"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission - quest - thing. Pippin continued.  
  
"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry responded looking at Pippin.  
  
"Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the ring." Elrond pronounced, all the while looking knowingly at Saralissa, who held his eye contact with him, though she herself was dumbfounded as to why he was looking at her instead of everyone one else.  
  
"Great where we going?" Pippin asked.  
  
** ~ The dress since I really didn't know how to explain it I drew it so if you'd like to see what it looks like, well what I intended it to look like email me at Dazzie109@aol.com, or in a review just give me your email address and I will gladly send it to you. I can assure you that I will only send you the picture and nothing else.  
  
*** The light of middle earth, was basically something that came to my head and I was like oh that could be interesting, as the story goes further along you will learn more about the thing. If you're wondering if it's something that can destroy all evil or has some supernatural power it doesn't. But like the dress I drew it out and I can send it to you if you give me your email address or email me.  
  
**** Spake is a word it's Old English, means "spoke" or "talking about/talked about" exc. The first time I saw this was in a song called Masters in this Hall which, was a song I had to sing this year and I didn't know what it meant until my music teacher told me. Final note ~ Because of the new schedule I have this semester 5 of my 8 classes I'm taking I will have homework very, very, very seldom, or I won't have homework at all. Meaning that even though I have show choir everyday of the week except Saturday I'm going to be able to start updating more frequently. But how much more I don't know because that will depend on the chapter and how long it is or how much I want to get accomplished in the chapter.  
  
Please Review!! I take anything. If you have any ideas or suggestions I will also gladly take them.  
  
Toodles  
  
Jessie  
  
P.S. I plan on making more art to go with the story and I'm currently working on a site of my own to put it up but as of right now that site isn't up. 


	8. Chapter 7 Choices part 1

A/N Srry for not updating since January, but from January till the end of school which was today (may 28) I have practically lived at school since I was involved in like 5 things at once and I seriously had no life. I'd wake up at 6 go to school at 7 and wouldn't get home till after 11 pm. And then All through march there was show choir competitions, and so I had no time there and then when that finally was over my weekends were filled with other things. But there will be a lot more updating Promise!!! Because I will have time, a lot more to write.  
  
Thanks for the reviews  
  
Here's the first very, very first part for the next chapter  
  
Part 1 of chapter 7

Men filed out of Elrond' council except Saralissa who was still holding her eye contact with Elrond himself. Elrond look so wise and knowing that it seemed unfair anyone should be able to look so knowing.  
  
"Please follow me."  
  
Saralissa got up from her chair and followed him in silence. He brought her to a room that unlike any other there. Murals had been painted on the walls. Pillars reached to the ceiling. At first sight you would of though that they room was just made, until you looked closed at the stone that had been smoothed over thousands of years. There also stood a statue in the middle of the room of a creature who held a broken sword.  
  
"Why would anyone keep a broken sword?"  
  
"That is no ordinary sword."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"This sword here is the sword that cut the ring off Suron' hand. And it was in that one moment that the chance for all evil to rid of this world was at hands of the free people. But evil was allowed to prevail. And so was the downfall of men." Elrond told her showing her the majestic paintings that were painted so long ago by the crafty hands of the elves.  
  
"And so if this ring was destroyed we would not be facing this on this day?"  
  
"'Aye little one."  
  
"At the meeting today why were you look at me so? It looked as if you knew something, which you probably, know.  
  
"There are many things that I know child, but for what you are concerned with I want you to go with them."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
Elrond watched Saralissa as she gaped at himself.  
  
"Elrond, I – I – I. What about the other men? They didn't want me at the council; they certainly will not want me to become part of the fellowship! Especially since I'm a girl, a weak, little girl!" Saralissa replied in excuse.  
  
"You for one know that you yourself are not "weak" as the other men have judged you to be."  
  
"Why me though?" Saralissa uttered in barely more than a whisper.  
  
"Because you spoke of things that no man know until it had past, you speak beyond your years, and those years are few." Elrond told her, his voice changing to fatherly.  
  
"What difference can that make when I don't even know who I am? I don't know anything about myself!"  
  
"That necklace in which you are wearing, was given to my wife by her mother Galadriel when she was born. Over a thousand of years ago she while she was with child she told me every night she dreamt the same dream, of a small girl curled up in this dark and ghastly room. She longed to be with the very young child, but all she could do was be present in the room. After she gave birth, the dreams left her. They returned to her once again when she was with child, only this time the small child was battered and was crying and scared. The last time she had the dream she finally saw the face of the child. The girl then went running towards her and hugged her and eventually fell asleep in her arms. My wife then realized the small child was coming here. Like the first time after she had had her daughter the dreams left and this time they never returned. She would walk the boarders of Rivendale waiting for the small girl. Before she left the shores of Middle Earth, she gave it to Arwen and was told that she would know what it was when the time came. She also told me that the girl would come, and was part of something great to come. Her words came back to me when you arrived.  
  
"But I'm not a little girl. So how could I be the girl of which you spaked?"  
  
"But you are very young." He replied looking down upon her as she was looking down at the floor.  
  
"What is expected of me?" she responded looking back up at Lord Elrond.  
  
"Nothing, If you choose that path."  
  
"How long until they leave?"  
  
"They won't leave until it is safe."  
  
"What will happen to me if I were to go along?"  
  
"That I can not speak about. The path of ones journey is never clear and strait before them. Will you join them?"  
  
"I – I do not know, My heart tells me to, but my soul tells me otherwise."  
  
"I shall grant you until the last ray flutters into the night."  
  
Saralissa gait quickly out of the room like a man.  
  
Saralissa continued walking with out thinking about where she was walking, or what she was doing for that matter.  
  
Saralissa briskly stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Saralissa, I was just loo—king for y-y-o-ou." Pippin hastily said at first slowing down to laggard pace.  
  
"Pippin I'm – what is it that you were looking for me for?"  
  
"Merry and I were going to go down to the stream and throw some skip rocks in the river."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry but I don't know how to skip rocks - I didn't even know you could make a – I don't even know what a – Pippin what is a rock as you called it?"  
  
"You don't know what a rock is?"  
  
"No, is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No, yes – no, no it's most certainly not a bad thing. I'm sure a lot of people have never heard of a rock before." Pippin replied unsure of how to respond to a question a toddler would ask their ma or pa, but she was most defiantly not a toddler and should know what a rock was.

toodles

Jessie


	9. Chapter 7 choices part 2

* * *

Here's the second part!!  
  
Chapter 7 choices part 2  
  
The continued walking down to the stream, while Pippin and Merry both told her tales about their adventures to places like Farmer Maggot's crops.  
  
When at last they reached the stream, Pippin and Merry both started looking for the prefect rocks. Saralissa just stood there, not sure what exactly they were doing down on their hands and knees. When at last they stood up satisfied with their findings of the small cobblestones.  
  
"This milady is a rock." Pippin said showing her a shinny colored rock, then giving it to her.  
  
"It's so light, are all rocks like this?"  
  
"No, some are enormous, while others are tiny."  
  
Pippin and Merry began showing her how to skip rocks, and then eventually they started having contests. Saralissa watched the two hobbits laugh and brag. They looked so happy and carefree, it didn't seem right.  
  
Pippin was having great fun, though it seemed as if Saralissa wasn't even bored she was just there throwing rocks. Maybe girls didn't like skipping rocks. He continued having fun, while watching Saralissa out of the corner of his eye.  
  
A bell began to ring.  
  
"We should be getting back, dinner is going to be served." Merry said.  
  
"I'm not that hungry, I think I'll just stay here."  
  
"But what if you get lost?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I know how to get back, I just want to practice skipping rocks." She said as an excuse.  
  
Merry and Pippin smiled before leaving her in the silence of the woods.  
  
Saralissa began walking, until she came over a very large pasture like area. At the far end of the pasture were at least a few dozen things with round circles on them and the circles were colored too. She then spotted Building the door had been left open. She curiously walked inside. Along the walls were pieces of curved wood with intricate designs, they were so beautiful. Saralissa found a smaller one and took it down from its hanging position. Below where the wood was were more pieces of wood only these ones were strait with feathers on one end and on the other were a rock like thing that was very sharp to the touch. Saralissa only wanted to look at these things; she had no idea what they were to begin with. She sat there in the grass observing the foreign objects when she came across a picture with a person holding the same thing that she had and an arrow. Saralissa stood up and tried to copy the picture. It was difficult holding the one piece of wood while trying to hold the other in place; she then pulled back the string and the arrow, so now she was just like the picture. After having gotten bored of standing like that, not seeing why a person would ever want to do such a thing she let go of the arrow, instead of dropping like she thought it would it went fly a ways away from here. Once more she took another arrow and shot that one also. The arrows would go flying in all directions; it was fun trying to see what she could hit. So maybe this thing wasn't so bad.  
  
Little did she hear an elf come up behind her and put his arms around her to help her. Saralissa immediately tensed up.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you milady, I only wish to help you." Said a soft voice in her ear.  
  
Saralissa listened to the man, though that didn't make her any less cautious of him. Nor did it stop her heart from racing in fear.  
  
"Relax." The elf told her.  
  
Saralissa didn't relax. She then felt him pull his arm back with her arm and the arrow. She didn't like this at all, it wasn't right.  
  
"When I tell you to, let go of it."  
  
Saralissa just nodded.  
  
"Now."  
  
The arrow went flying strait hitting the target's outer most ring.  
  
Saralissa turned around to see Legolas there smiling. Behind him was another elf.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We were just coming down to the archery range when we saw you having some trouble, so I decided to help you." Legolas responded. "You didn't need to worry."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Glorfindel, he's a friend of mine."  
  
"I should leave." Saralissa began to quickly pick up her arrows before going back into the building to place back the bow.  
  
"You don't have to leave milady." Glorfindel said.  
  
"No, I really should, I shouldn't even be out here really and –"  
  
"But you want to be out here never the less." Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, I do its um...what's that thing called umm..."  
  
"Beautiful?" Legolas suggested.  
  
"Yes its, very beautiful out here."  
  
"Why not stay?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
Saralissa began to feel uncomfortable; her heart began to race, even though you couldn't tell anything from the outside. These elves and the hobbits and the men, dwarves, they acted so different, different in this case being that they acted different from her. For instance when her, Merry and Pippin were down by the stream, their reflection in the water; their eyes were filled with such feelings. The emotion was so vivid on their faces it was obvious a pall of great excitement and joy had over come them. But when she looked at her own, she saw nothing like the hobbits. Her face was empty-empty like endless pit in the ground.  
  
Saralissa instantly left running away from them. It was amazing that she was running so fast to the elves, when she was only human, and only a girl.  
  
Legolas and Glorfindel went running after her and soon caught up to her.  
  
/Don't touch her! / warned Legolas knowing she would only be more scared.  
  
Saralissa having running a pretty long ways, with out watching where she was going, she was only paying attention to the fact that they were catching up to her, only making her want to go faster, but then eventually she tripped over a fallen tree.  
  
"Saralissa, why is it that you flee from us? We were never going to hurt you." Legolas said looking her in the eyes worriedly.  
  
"I-I don't know, its just there's something that tells me that I must, its like I want to know, but I can't and none of it makes sense." She said confused. "I don't want to remember."  
  
"You don't want to remember?" Glorfindel asked. "What don't you want to remember?"  
  
"Everything, just go, and leave me be. It's just for the best."  
  
"How can one's past be so terrible they'd want to forget everything? Surely there was a time when all was well."  
  
Saralissa just looked at him. "I don't remember such a time." She then left them and walked back to her room.  
  
Legolas stood there for a few moments stunned before Glorfindel called him back over to the archery field.  
  
"Legolas, every since you were a young elfling I have watched you grow with your mothers spirit with in you. The same love, compassion, fire, and curiosity flows through you...Legolas, it is not worth getting into the lives of mortals."  
  
"I never was trying to."  
  
"Lord Elrond, I didn't see you there." Saralissa said as she had walked strait into him.  
  
"Watch your step next time." Elrond replied.  
  
Saralissa just nodded her head and continued on her way to her room.  
  
Saralissa fell backwards on the giant bed as a pall of confusion rushed over her. All she had were the few vivid memories that haunted her every move, and thought. It stayed there like a ghost as she let them follow her to her rest.  
  
Later she was awoken that night by singing and dancing. It sounded joyful and sweet. She crept out of her room not making a noise and walked over to where the music was coming from. Elves were dancing and singing along with men, hobbits. The dwarves were also there, though they stayed among themselves and sung there own songs. Saralissa just stayed from afar behind a pillar observing them.  
  
Legolas had been dancing with many elves that night; it'd been long since he was able to relax among such good company. He wondered though where Saralissa was, for surely since she was a guest here she should be here, but he didn't see her in the crowd. He went over to the side of the room to rest, though he didn't need it.  
  
"Aragorn, how do you fare on this fine evening?" inquired Legolas.  
  
"Good, and you?"  
  
"Good. Have you seen Lady Saralissa?"  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas questioningly before replying. "No, I haven't seen her, its possible that she is still in her room."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Aragorn nodded his head.  
  
"Prince Legolas, I was wondering if I could have this dance?" asked an elf.  
  
"I'd love to." Legolas responded.  
  
Aragorn chuckled to himself.  
  
"You look lovely tonight milady." Legolas said courteously  
  
"As do you look handsome my prince."  
  
"You don't have to call me prince, you can just call me Legolas."  
  
"I couldn't possibly not calling someone by their title would be of disrespect my prince."  
  
Legolas didn't say anything after that. They continued dancing until the song was over.  
  
Legolas then decided to retire for the night. Legolas walked out of the hall when he was out on the balcony of his room he saw Saralissa talking to Lord Elrond.  
  
"Saralissa, you were to make your decision by now." Elrond said behind her.  
  
Saralissa turned around. "Yes I said I would."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I will go, I think. I am only going because I know that if I don't go it'll nag my mind."  
  
"I shall make an announcement."  
  
Elrond left her happy that she did decide that she wanted to go. Saralissa sighed before turning in for the night.  
  
"A GIRL COME WITH US? SHE'S YOUNG! AND WEAK! SHE'LL ONLY STALL US!" yelled Boromir at hearing the news that Saralissa was coming along.  
  
Other men joined Boromir, he was right how could a girl do such things?  
  
"SHE CAN'T GO!" Boromir continued above the rest.  
  
Saralissa walked into the hall to hear the yelling. Legolas looked over at Saralissa.  
  
"Boromir, what can't I do?" Saralissa asked.  
  
Boromir looked down at her. "Do you know how to wield?"  
  
"Wield?"  
  
"Use a sword?"  
  
"I've never heard of such a thing."  
  
"Elrond look she said it with herself! If she can't wield a sword then what is going to do when orcs are everywhere and we can't watch her?"  
  
"I'll teach her!" shot Legolas.  
  
Saralissa looked at them all confused. What were they talking about?  
  
"You can't teach a girl to wield as a man does, it's impossible."  
  
Arwen quickly looked up from her plate at that remark, but said nothing.  
  
"Boromir, give me till that bright thing is down and it all dark out, and then if I can't wield a sword then I won't go."  
  
"You mean dusk, or sunset?"  
  
"Yes, that time."  
  
"A day to learn? Deal."  
  
Saralissa took some bread and some drink off the table and then went back to her room to get something different on.  
  
Legolas excused himself and then went off to his room to change his clothes and to grab some clothes for Saralissa who probably didn't have anything suitable for it.  
  
Legolas knocked on the door to her room.  
  
"Just a sec!"  
  
Legolas stood there a little confused by her response. "Saralissa, I have some clothes for you to wear so you don't ruin one of your gowns."  
  
Saralissa opened up the door holding the top of her dress up while with the other hand she took the clothes Legolas handed her and thanked him.  
  
Saralissa once again got undressed and put on the clothes that were big for her, but never the less they weren't so big as they would fall right off her. Once she was dressed in the clothes that consisted of a simple white long sleeve baggy shirt and some deep green pants she went out to be greeted by Legolas.  
  
"They're a little big, but they'll work." She commented.  
  
"I would suspect that they would be, but they were the smallest ones I had."  
  
"They're yours?"  
  
"Yes. But it's alright I have more clothes."  
  
"Here." He said handing her a small piece of string.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"To tie your hair back."  
  
"Thank you," she replied unsure of how you could tie hair.  
  
"Here I'll help you."  
  
Legolas took the string and pulled her hair back into a low pony-tail and tied the string around it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Let's go, we have a long day ahead of us if you are to learn to spare." Legolas said.  
  
Saralissa followed Legolas down to a big open area that she had never been to. Legolas then handed Saralissa a sword and then he swung his own sword at her. Saralissa instinctively swung back at his sword to block it from hitting her.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
Legolas continued to spare with her, though he was going very easy. As they continued on he only made it so that it was harder and harder until Saralissa finally was pinned to the tree.  
  
"Very good."  
  
"What were you doing? Trying to kill me?"  
  
"No, I would never kill you. But now I'll begin to teach you."  
  
So Legolas spent the next hours showing her how to block attacks, and fight. Legolas could see in her eyes that she was tired, though she never did admit it, and kept on saying that she wanted to keep on going. And right away after she said that you'd think that she just started fighting, her energy was the same as it had been to begin with. There was something different about the way she spared, there was a will, and a burning spirit in her. But then no matter what was happening to her when they were sparing her face always stayed the same. Which made him wonder about her past that she refused to tell. How was it that a human could be like her, sure elves were very good at not showing emotion, but men you could always find fear, happiness, anger. They wore their feelings on their face. How far would you have to go before she'd show you what she was feeling?

* * *

Yes I know Saralissa is going on the journey, but please just go along with it for a bit, I really couldn't think of a way for something to happen. Though I am taking the advice given to me into account, really I am. That's another reason that it took me so long to update other than the fact that I was busy, because it was an extremely good idea. And then it left me torn in half on what to do. Which then led me to think of other ideas. But once again I'm asking that anyone who's reading this just to go along with me for a little bit. Little bit in this case being the next couple of Chapters or so.  
  
Please review and tell me your thoughts!!!  
  
Next update in the coming week, no longer than 2 weeks!  
  
Toodles Jessie 


	10. Chapter 8 Change of Minds

Hi Everyone!

* * *

Disclaimer I am not a man meaning I could not possibly be J.R.R. Tolkien meaning I could not possibly own Lord of the Rings – unfortunately…

* * *

Sorry it took like a half of year to update. I have honestly been extremely busy. And this chapter was hard to write and I just needed to get it out of the way so its short. But I'm glad I have it out of the way cause now I don't have to think bout it anymore and I can move on in the story to the bigger and better things.

* * *

Replies to Reviews

The Water Spirte thanks so much reviewing and so on. And reviewing several times. It really does mean a lot.

Midnightbutterfly429 and ali-cat-21 Hey! Ok so I'll be seeing you guys soon. Hmm what do you think of Lance though? Shocking don't you think? I can't wait to go to Minneapolis, what day are you guys coming down? Anyway ttyl love ya lots!

Pandababie Thanks! Here's the more you asked for

* * *

Now on with the story, hopefully you guys will like it some what, hopefully…

* * *

At dusk Saralissa who had been working hard all day greeted Boromir.

"Boromir lets just get this done with."

"Hasty are we?"

Saralissa didn't respond but rather took the sword that Legolas had lent her out. Boromir drew his sword out. Saralissa waited for him to make the first move. He started off easy, instantaneously realizing that she was more advanced than he thought.

"You've learned a lot today. Though one must learn never to fear death."

She swung her sword at his arm, slicing it ever so slightly that blood began to drip from it. "How could I fear death when I have nothing to leave behind?"

"How could someone as young as you not have something to leave behind, surely there is someone."

"Young?"

'You are young. In Elvish years you are merely a babe. In dwarfish and hobbit years you are merely a child. In man-years you are not even a women yet. You are milady are still young, if not the youngest one here."

Saralissa did not respond back as Boromir swung for her arm, penetrating his sword in to it. Pain ripped through her arm, as she wanted to scream out in agony. Reality came throttling back at her as Boromir once again sent forth an attack; instinctively she ducked his sword and struck at him again on his other arm.

As time drained on her energy seemed to slowly flow with it away from her. Boromir on the other hand didn't show any kind of lassitude in his actions like Saralissa barely did. He started backing Saralissa up into a tree as they had little time left before half an hour would finish.

Boromir looked on to Saralissa seeing that a door of opportunity had been opened as he took it and started making Saralissa back into a tree as his speed picked up. An adrenaline rush came to Saralissa the closer she got to her; she only started fighting back fiercer. Boromir drew his sword so as his face was facing it. Saralissa stood there unsure but none the less ready for an attack that never came.

Saralissa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before she started breathing hard and deep. "Why did you stop?"

"Even a blind person would be able to see that you are capable of more than one would think you capable of. I was wrong." He replied, nobly and against his own character.

Saralissa stood there for a second not believing his words before realizing that he was not teasing her. Boromir gave her a small smile and bowed his head down. Saralissa who was still in disbelief walked over to Legolas who had been watching from afar. "This belongs to you." She presented Legolas back with his sword. After having done this she left him, clutching her wound on her arm that was still bleeding.

"Saralissa." Called a soft but strong voice.

She turned to face Legolas, letting go of her arm, letting it bleed freely again.

"You did well today."

"Boromir could have beaten me had he only wished to do so."

"You speak the truth Saralissa, but he has been using a sword since he was a boy. He is also older than you – you shouldn't hold any shame inside yourself since you are not on the outside."

"Maybe."

"Your arm is bleeding, let me help you." Legolas said walking over to her. Saralissa stood perfectly still as he ripped the sleeve off her shirt revealing the deep wound. "In my room I have some bandages and medicine that will make it heal faster."

Saralissa looked down at her arm that was being held up by Legolas' hands, which were getting bloodied up like hers. "Okay."

She followed him to his room where she would go no further than a few feet in the doorway. Legolas walked over to a dresser an opened up a drawer and took out some bandages and a bottle of something she didn't recognized.

Legolas opened the bottle and poured some of the thick liquid onto his hands. He gently started rubbing it over her wound. Next he skillfully wrapped her arm in a bandage. "I brought this along for the journey here to Rivendale incase something should have happened. I never thought I would be using it once I got here."

"Thank you." Saralissa paused looking down at her arm. "I'm sorry about your shirt." Seeing as how it was dirty, and had snags and then a whole sleeve was ripped off it wasn't much of a shirt anymore. "I don't know how to fix it – but uh – when I get the chance I'll get you a new one."

"It's quite fine, you needn't get me a new one."

"Oh and your pants. I will – uh get them back to how they were before."

"You mean clean?" Legolas suggested.

"Yeah clean them somehow and get them back to you. Thanks I don't remember everything, that is what everything is called, I suppose I did before I fell and – "

Legolas listened to her hoping that maybe she'd tell him some of what she did remember.

"I should go. The stars are already out."

"I shall walk you back to your room if you like." Legolas kindly offered.

Saralissa stood there unsure of what to say. She didn't exactly want to walk back with Legolas, though he was kind to her and he did help her with her arm, which she didn't know how to take care of other than to make it stop bleeding. But then she hadn't been in this part of Rivendale before and didn't know how to get back to room. "That would be fine."

Legolas walked her back to her room in silence. "Lady Saralissa goodnight."

"Goodnight." She returned.

"I shall see you tomorrow then and perhaps I could continue helping you with your swords-man-ship?"

"Sure –"

"Goodnight." Legolas then left her and went back to his own room.

November had already faded into December when the scouts came back. Even December was dwindling to days' end. Saralissa listened a lot of the time to Gandalf and the other members of the fellowship. They all knew that they would be needing to set out soon enough only 8 of the 9 ring wraiths were accounted for. The last of the days would

"**It was a cold grey day near the end of December. The East Wind was streaming through the bare branches of the trees, and seething in the dark pines on the hills. Ragged clouds hurrying overhead, dark and low. As the cheerless shadows of the early evening began to fall the Company made ready to set out. " (Quoted from The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring page 313)**

Saralissa was looking over Rivendell when a voice spoke to her the words that she'd waited day after day to hear.

"Saralissa it is time."

Saralissa turned and saw Legolas standing in front of the door to the room that had been her home the past couple of months. She went to her bag and picked it up.

"I guess this is it then."

"Yes penath."

Legolas and Saralissa walked down to the Great Hall. Saralissa carried in her bag clothes suitable for traveling and a couple of dresses. She was clad in dark green trousers, a long white sleeved tunic, boots, and a cloak. Along with a sword that she carried in her hand though she did have a sheath to carry it in. The last she took with the Light of Middle of Earth, which she bore around her neck, hidden from others eyes. She had worn it every day since she had been given it.

It was dusk when they had said their farewells in the Great Hall. They were currently waiting on Gandalf, who had not yet come out. Saralissa stood observing everyone around her. Aragorn sat with his head looking down at his legs. Frodo and Bilbo were on the steps. Merry and Pippin were standing together whispering back and forth. Sam was standing next to the horse Bill. Boromir stood leaning up against a pillar on her right. Legolas was standing next to her on her left.

Finally Gandalf arrived with Lord Elrond side.

"**This is my last word," he said in a low voice. "the Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On him alone is any charge laid: neither to cast away the Ring, nor to deliver it to any servant of the Enemy nor indeed to let any handle it, save members of the Company and the Council, and only then in gravest need. The others go with him as free companions, to help him on his way. You may tarry, or come back, or turn aside into other paths, as chance allows. The further you go, the less easy will it be to withdraw; yet no oath or bond is laid on you to go further than you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts, and you cannot foresee what each may meet upon the road." (Quoted from The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring page 315)**

Saralissa stood quiet listening to him while at the same time she noticed that the others that stood in the shadows watching them.

"We await the ring-bearer." Gandalf clearly spoke.

Frodo looked one last time before leading everyone out past the gates that guarded Rivendell. Saralissa walked unsure of where exactly the place was that they were heading, but that was why she stood towards the back instead of the front. The light of Rivendell gradually exchanged for the night's darkness. The tall trees loomed over them casting an eerie sense of feeling about them.

"We will rest here for the night." Gandalf announced.

Saralissa watched as Merry and Pippin plopped right down where they were. She couldn't blame them though they had walked a long ways that night, or so it seemed.

"Saralissa go with Boromir to gather wood." Aragorn instructed

Saralissa followed Boromir into the woods surrounding the itinerary they were taking. Following what he was doing, unsure of what Aragorn meant by wood. She gated quickly beside Boromir when he started walking back towards camp.

Aragorn smiled at the sight of them returning with a lot of wood. "Pile it over there."

Letting them fall from her arms, she walked over to her bag and sat down leaning up against a tree. Everyone slowly started falling asleep except Aragorn who had taken 2nd watch.

"Lady Saralissa, you should rest, we have a long journey ahead of us."

"I'm not tired Aragorn." She simply stated.

Aragorn walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. Saralissa sat still not moving at all. "Saralissa I won't harm you."

She didn't reply but sat there in the silence until she broke the silence. "Saralissa, what is it that haunts your dreams so much as that you are cold to everyone but a select few?"

"I, never mind, I can't tell you…"

"It helps sometimes when one talks about a bothersome sometimes."

"This is not one of these things – no one will ever understand it to its full amplitude. For how could they?"

"Perhaps you are correct in that one will never grasp its repercussion, nor will you know if someone is capable of embracing it if you never tell."

"Aragorn what haunts me, I would not wish to bestow upon anyone's thoughts. It's malice runs deep, and its mest and all screwed up."

"Mest?"

"You know weird, um unnatural, or not good, to not favor one's self?"

"I have never heard of such a word, nor have I ever heard of "screwed"."

"You haven't?"

Aragorn shook his head. "Is it a word that comes from your kin's dialect?"

"I – don't – know? Leave me alone."

"If that is what you wish." Aragorn stood up.

"Aragorn – I don't mean it that way I mean to say I don't want to talk about it anymore, I don't mean to literally say leave me alone."

Aragorn sat back down. Saralissa yawned. "Saralissa you should be getting some sleep it is rather late and we will be traveling as far as we can tomorrow with as little rest as possible."

Saralissa looked over at Aragorn before laying down on her bed roll. She laid there staring up at the sky her mind running nonstop until sleep took over her.

Aragorn smiled while he watched her eyes slowly close as she went to sleep. "Sleep well little one."

* * *

End of Chapter! Ok so this took me since like what July 2004 to get up and its not very long even But I was really in a ton of things. And my life, wait what am I saying I don't really have a life as much as I would like to say I do. It's sad. See if my school didn't let a person be in everything then I'd probably have a life. But that's not the case.

Anywho this wasn't a very good chapter I thought and I wasn't thinking what I was doing in setting myself up for having to write this chapter. And there's probably some grammar errors, but right now I don't care.

Flame, Review, do something please and thank you!

Jessie


End file.
